fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Team of Two Inazumons/Transcript
(This episode begins with everyone is getting ready for Go's birthday party on a meadow near a lake. Mordecai comes running.) *'Mordecai': Panting He'll be here any second! *'Go Watara': Hey guys, what's going on? You having a party or something? *'Everyone': SURPRISE!!! *(Power Man, White Tiger, Mockingbird and Iron Fist fire party poppers.) *'Go Watara': Awwww, you guys. *(Iron Fist claps as the party begins.) *'Dan Zembrovski': It's kinda impossible to surprise you. *'Go Watara': You totally got me this time, I had no idea. *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah, right. Happy birthday, Go! Hope you like this. *(Randy Cunningham gets a plate with a chili dog wrapped in a bow. Go takes a bite of the chili dog.) *'Go Watara': Like it? I love it! a thumbs up *(Everyone keeps on partying. Suddenly a Time Hole appears which produces a shock wave.) *'Go Watara': Woah! *(Everything from the table is blown away, including Go Watara's chili dog.) *'Gash Jumon': Go! What's that!? *(Go Watara realizes his chili dog is gone and searches for it. The Time Eater emerges from the Time Hole.) *'Nolan Tamera': What's it doing? *(Go Watara is depressed that he lost his chili dog, and looks at the Time Eater. Time Eater roars, and produces Time Holes that startssucking everyone in. The Code Blue seen been sucked into the Time Holes.) *'Go Watara': Hey! Not cool! Summon Super Power! *(Go Watara transform into Inazumon) *(Inazumon jumps forward to attack the Time Eater. But the Time Eater swats him aside. Inazumon hits the ground hard. Leader Team barely hangs on.) *'Ben Tennyson': Help us, Go! *(Leader Team gets sucked into a Time Hole. Inazumom lays unconscious as the screen turns white.) *(White Space. Inazumon is seen laying unconscious, but then regains his senses.) *'Inazumon': Where am I? *(Inazumon looks around and sees Yorkville in a white state. Inazumon runs towards it.) *(White Space. A statue of Leader Team is restoring itself, turning Leader Team to normal. They realizes they are free, and breathes a sigh of relief.) *'Spider-Man': Thanks Go, We thought We are dead! Floating without a body in a black limbo! Shivers We're going to have nightmares for weeks. *(Inazumon crosses his arms and ponders about that.) *(White Space. Inazumon and Leader Team are in front of the partially colored Yorkville.) *'Inazumon': Is it me, or is that place we were just in awfully familiar? *'Mordecai': Not to us, but this place looked like something sucked all the life and color out of it. Totally strange. *'Inazumon': No stranger than rescuing genies in magic books, or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park. I'm more concerned about finding our friends. *'Dan Zembrovski': Hey Go. to Chemical Plant. Only its entrance is colored I saw something over there in the distance... like buildings, but they look weird! *'Inazumon': That might be a good place to check out! I'll be back soon! to the Chemical Plant Zone *(As Leader Team watches Inazumon go, Inazumon Saburou arrives and sees Leader Team. He also looks forward, and waves at Leader Team.) *'Randy Cunningham': Wow! You weren't kidding when you said soon! I thought you already left! *(Inazumon Saburou nods and runs off, leaving Leader Team in a thinking position.) *(Chemical Plant. Leader Team arrives and spots Inazumon) *'Ben Tennyson': Go! *'Inazumon': Guys! *'Spider-Man': This Chemical Plant feels familiar. We'd never forget a smell like this! And that pink water makes me really nervous for some reason. *'Inazumon': You're right guys, this place is giving me deja vu all over again! *(White Space. A statue of Partner Team is restoring itself, turning Partner Team to normal. They realizes their are free) *'Rigby': You saved us, Go. We don't what happened. *(Inazumon gives them a thumbs-up) *(White Space. A statue of Strength Team is seen to be restoring itself, turning Partner Team to normal. They realizes they are free and gets all excited.) *'Power Man': Thanks for the help. Not that we needed it. But it's good to have our sanctuary back! *(Inazumon gives them a thumbs-up.) *(Inazumon Go/Inazumon Saburou is walking next to some mirrors and he sees Inazumon Saburou/Inazumon Go. Inazumon Go/Inazumon Saburou goes through several motions and poses, all of which are mirrored by Inazumon Saburou/Inazumon Go.) *'Silver Hakaidar': Take a good look at yourself, Inazumon! *'Inazumons': Hakaidar?! *'Blue Hakaidar': It's the last look you'll get before We'll close your eyes forever! *(Inazumon Saburou runs towards the glowing door. Inazumon notices this.) *'Inazumon': Another Inazumon?! What!?! Wait a second! *(Inazumon Saburou jumps through the glowing door in the distance. Inazumon tries to follow, but the door closes, blocking him out.) *(Hakaidar Squad lies down) *'Red Haikaidar': Arrgh! Cough! Cough! *(Inazumon Saburou shrugs and runs over, but is suddenly blown back as the Time Eater's glow appears, enveloping Hakaidar Squad) *'Gill-Hakaidar': What?! No! No! Inazumon! Save us! *(The Time Eater pulls Hakaidar into the Time Hole and disappears. Inazumon Saburou jumps to his feet and puts his hands on his hips.) *(White Space. Inazumon comes out. Inazumon waiting for him. Inazumon looks at Inazumon Saburou, who puts his hands on his hips.) *'Inazumon': I can't believe there's two of Inazumons. How did this happen? *'Rigby': We think it's got something to do with that big *thing* that just kidnapped Hakaidar Squad. *'A-Bomb': It sounds like the same thing that kidnapped our friends. *(The area suddenly shakes as the Time Eater appears again.) *'Hulk': There it is! *(The Time Eater flies overhead, then disappears into another Time Hole.) *'Troll Moko': Where'd it go? *'Inazumon': We need to find that thing, and fast! *(Inazumon Saburou nods at Inazumon and points ahead. Both Inazumons run off, leaving Leader Team, Partner Team and Strength Team) *(White Space. A statue of Smart Team is restoring itself, turning them to normal. They realizes they are free) *'Kal Hyugu': Thanks for saving us, Go. It was scary in the dark, but we tried to be brave. *(Inazumon gives them a thumbs up.) *(White Space. A statue of Thunder Team is restoring itself, turning their to normal. They realizes they are free and gets all happy.) *'Thor': Thanks, buddy. The thing that snatched me was like nothing I've ever seen before. Watch out. *(Inazumon gives them a thumbs-up.) *(White Space. Inazumon Saburou/Inazumon Go comes out of The Raft and waves to Leader Team, Partner Team, Strength Team, Smart Team and Thunder Team. Inazumon Go/Inazumon Saburou runs up, followed by Leader Team, Partner Team, Strength Team, Smart Team and Thunder Team.) *'White Tiger': So we think we've pieced together more of what's happening... and it's not good. *(White Tiger is interrupted as the Time Eater does another flyby.) *'Jiru': When that thing goes through time it tears space apart, leaving the areas empty and dead and sticking them in this weird white limbo. *'Sage Karasukumo': When the Inazumons they fix space, returning color and life! *'Inazumon': Then I guess we have to run like there's no tomorrow, or there won't be a tomorrow! *(White Space. A statue of Iron Fist is restoring itself, turning him to normal. He realizes he is free and leaps into the air, looking around, then lands on the ground again.) *'Iron Fist': Thank you, my friend. Beware, for I have looked into the soul of our enemy and I saw only darkness. *(Inazumon gives him a thumbs-up) *(White Space. Leader Team, Partner Team, Strength Team, Smart Team, Thunder Team, Iron Fist, Inazumon and Inazumon Saburou are walking) *'Amanda Highborn': You've brought back quite a bit of this world. *(The camera shows the restored Yorkville, Chemical Plant, Central Park, Empire State Building and The Raft. Inazumon walks out of the gate and Jiru turns around to see him, giving him a high five.) *'Jiru': You're doing great, Inazumons! *(Another rumble occurs as the Time Eater flies by again.) *'Inazumon': Watch out! *(Both Inazumons, Leader Team, Partner Team, Strength Team, Smart Team, Thunder Team and Iron Fist duck as the Time Eater flies past. A colorless power up is visible, and the Time Eater flies into it, but is repelled by a surge of energy. It appears to be in pain for a moment, then disappears into another Time Hole.) *'Randy Cunningham': That monster sure didn't like that power up! *'Dan Zembrovski': Those things have come in handy in the past. We've already got a couple, but... *'All': We need that power up! *'Rook Blonko': Inazumon, you should go over there and check it out! I bet you can bring that power up back, just like you brought back our friends! *'Gwen Tennyson': And I bet you double we're going to need all power up for Inazumons. *(Inazumon Saburou points at Inazumon, who returns it with a thumbs up. They then walk off.) *'Howard Weinerman': You guys have your work cut out for you! *'Inazumon Saburou': An adventure's no fun if it's too easy. *(Inazumon Saburou and Inazumon fist-bump each other.) *(A statue of Web Team is restoring itself, turning their to normal. They realizes they are free) *'Spider-Man 2099': We wish we hadn't needed your help, Go, but thank you. *(Inazumon gives them a thumbs-up) *(A statue of Iron Team are restoring itself, turning him to normal. They realizes they are free and gets all happy) *'Iron Man': Thanks, Go. You know, We've got a hunch that something or someone is controlling that monster. *(Inazumon pounds his chest, then gives Iron Team a thumbs up. *(White Space. Inazumon Saburou/Inazumon comes out of Times Square and is joined by Inazumon/Inazumon Saburou. A red glow gets their attention.) *'Inazumon': Dude, there's the power up! *(The red power up regains its color and flies off into the distance. Both Inazumons after it. Inazumon Saburou watches Inazumon fly and snag the power up. Inazumon Saburou is amazed by it.) *'Inazumon': Pretty slick move, huh? *(Inazumon Saburou gives Inazumon a spinning thumbs up.) *(A statue of rest of the Code Blue is restoring itself, turning themselves to normal. They realizes they are free) *'Hawkeye': That was very scary, but being with you makes it all better! *(Inazumon gives them a thumbs-up) *(Hakaidar crashes to the ground.) *'Troll Moko': Go! *(Inazumon Saburou, Leader Team, Partner Team, Strength Team, Smart Team, Thunder Team, Iron Fist and Web Team. They land next to Inazumon. Hakaidar sits up.) *'Hakaidar': Ooooh... I can't believe this! I was supposed to beat you this time. *'Inazumon': Aw, I'm sorry! I didn't get that memo. I beat you every time! to Inazumon [Saburou No, seriously, we beat this guy every time. It's like it's our job or something! *'Iron Man': What's Hakaidar even doing here? I thought you said he'd been kidnapped by that big weird thing that sent us all to this place! *(The Time Eater suddenly appears, snatches up Hakaidar and disappears again.) *'Power Man': See? He was kidnapped. This is getting stranger all the time. *(Center of Time. The Time Eater floats, as both Inazumons, Leader Team and Partner Team run to it.) *'Inazumon': We Finnaly Found you, Time Eater! *'Inazumon (Saburou)': Okay, whatever you are. If you want to avoid an embarrassing beatdown, you'd better give up now! *(One of the spheres on the Time Eater opens, revealing Hakaidar.) *'Hakaidar': Why hello, Inazumons! You're not in a position to demand anything, you nasty little pincushion! *'All': HAKAIDARS?! *'Dan Zembrovski': But, how? *(Another sphere opens, revealing Hakaidar Squad.) *'Red Hakaidar': He had a little help. *'Randy Cunningham': HAKAIDAR SQUAD?! *'Rigby': But How is That Possible?! *'Troll Moko': We Thought you guys were Defeated! *'Blue Hakaidar': We'd Like to tell you, but We'll Let Hakaidar explain. *'Hakaidar': Thank you, Hakaidar Squad. *(Flashback to Hakaidar find the Time Eater, which Hakaidar scans. Impressed with what he has found, Hakaidar towards the Time Eater..) *'Hakaidar (voiceover)': After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities even I have never been able to master. It could erase time and space! I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats! *(Flashback ends.) *'Hakaidar': Thus Creating a new world where Hakaidar Squad and Myself would Finnaly Defeat You Guy's and Become the Rulers of The Entire World and Nothing could Stop us.We'll see who's crazy after We destroy both Inazumons... forever! *'Inazumon': Destroy us? I beat you all the time by myself, and now there's two of us and now I'm working with Saburou! *(Inazumon Saburou backflips.) *'Hakaidar': Then I'll have twice as much fun defeating you! *'Inazumon Saburou': LOOK OUT!!! *(The cockpits reseal themselves, and the Time Eater starts blasting at the Inazumonss, who split up and run in different directions.) *'Inazumon': Keep moving! *'Hakaidar': Move all you want! I'm still going to stomp you into a blue jelly. *(One of the Time Eater's arms disappears into a Time Hole. Both Inazumons jump at the Time Eater, but get knocked away. Before they can recover, the disappeared arm reappears and smashes them into the ground.) *'Hakaidar': Well, It Looks Like We Win This Round! That was just to soften you up. Now it's time to meet your doom. *'Squirrel Girl': Don't Give Up, Go and Saburou! *'Firestar': You can do it, Go and Saburou! *'Red Hakaidar': Huh? *'Kevin Levin': Come on, Go and Saburou. Smack them! *'Amanda Highborn': I Know you can do it, Go and Saburou! *'Blue Hakaidar': How Can This Be?! *'Troll Moko': You Can Do It, Go and Saburou! *'Helen Wheels': Don't Let Them Win, Go and Saburou! *'Alan Albright': You got this, Go and Saburou! *'Mockingbird': You can win, Go and Saburou! *'Chrono Spanner': You've Got This, Go and Saburou! *'Cooper Daniels': Heroes Don't Die in the Battlefield, Go and Saburou! *'Jimmy Jones': YEAH!! *'Janice': You Can Beat this guy, Go and Saburou! I Know You Can! *'Zaime 2.0': You got the power, Go and Saburou! *'Loid': Focus your spirit! *'Manny Armstrong': We're with you guys! *'Crystal': I believe in you, Go and Saburou! *'Power Woman': Don't give in, Go and Saburou! *'Ryu Kaga': I know you can do it, Go and Saburou! *'Bycle': Please Hurry, Go and Saburou! *'Walter': Attack them, Go and Saburou! *'Dozer': Get up, Go and Saburou! *'Hawkeye': Be a Man, Go and Saburou! *'Falcon': Fight This Guy, Go and Saburou! *'Captain America': Be Strong, Go and Saburou! *'Wasp': Use your power up, Go and Saburou! *'Ant-Man': Whatcha Waiting for, Go and Saburou! *'Vision': Do it, Go and Saburou! *'Wonder Man': Use your Skills, Go and Saburou! *'Nolan Tamera': You can win, Go and Saburou! *'Ben Tennyson': You Guys Can Defeat Them! *'Howard Weinerman': You Always Do! *'Mordecai': Get them, Go and Saburou! *'Gash Jumon': Do it for everyone! *'Rigby': Tear them lim to lim! *'Leader Team and Partner Team': Go! Saburou! *'Code Blue': Go! Saburou! *(Both Inazumons, and lift them into the air. Inazumon clenches his fist as Inazumon and Inazumon Saburou transform into Flash Mode) *'Inazumon Flash Mode': Looks Like Fun! Let's Do This, Saburou! *'Inazmon Flash Mode (Saburou)': I'm Right Behind You, Go! Let's a Go! *(They rush towards the Time Eater.) *'Iron Man': Go, Saburou, can you hear us? *'War Machine': To modify these transceivers. *'Rescue': You should still be able to hear us! *'Hulk': We're gonna help, too! *'Hawkeye': Let's take the enemy out together! *'Howard Weinerman': I'll squeeeze you if you don't get outta the way! *'Nova': You're good! *'Iron Fist': No time to relax. *'Red Hulk': That's a homing shot! *'Crystal': Please be careful, Go, Saburou! *'Alexis Daggers': That looks like a homing shot! *'Kole': Watch it, Go, Saburou! *'Iron Fist': That shot will track you! *'Mockingbird': Be careful, Go, Saburou! *'Dan Zembrovski': Go, Saburou, watch out! *'A-Bomb': It's a warping arm attack! *'Scarlet Witch': Switch and go after it! *'Rook Blonko': It's a homing shot! *'Rayona': Careful, Go, Saburou! *'Crsytal': Hurray! *'Yuu': What's that?! *'Randy Cunningham': That looks like a homing shot! *'Troll Moko': Careful, Go, Saburou! *'Skaar': Looks like time energy is building up! *'Iron Fist': The flow of time will slow down! *'Spider-Man': The flow time will be restored! *'Helen Wheels': Watch out for the laser! *'Manny Armstrong': It's like that shot chases you! *'Black Bolt': Be careful, Go, Saburou! *'Toro': Time is going to slow down! *'Red Norvell': The time flow's gonna go back to normal! *'Thor': It's attacking! *'Nolan Tamera': Go, Saburou, watch out! *'Yellowjacket': It's like that arm comes outta nowhere! *'Hulk': Looks like you're gonna get stuck if it gets you! *'White Tiger': Hurray! *'Cloak': No time to relax. *'Dagger': It looks like a homing shot! *'Sky Panther': Be careful, Go, Saburou! *'Amanda Highborn': Go, Saburou, try to combine your powers! *(Go Watara's chili dog drops from the sky and into his hand. Go Watara then eats it.) *'Go Watara': Still warm. Time travel! *(Saburou runs up to Go Watara. Suddenly, a mysterious sound is heard. Both Saburou and Go Watara look as all their friends appears. Everyone cheers in relief at their victory.) *'Red Hulk': I'll admit. You weren't half bad Go and Sabrou. *'Go Watara and Saburou': Thanks. *'Go Watara': It was great teaming up with you. *'Saburou': You, too. *'Go Watara': Say what happened to your parents and friends? *'Saburou': They died in a plane crash. *'Go Watara': Sad. *'Saburou': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Maybe you can joins us to work together. *'Saburou': Really? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Saburou': I'm in. *'Iron Man': Saburou, welcome to the team. *'Saburou': All right. *(White Space. Hakaidar and Hakaidar Squad is trapped in the white space and looks exhausted.) *'Hakaidar': How do we gonna get out? *(Ultron Prime using a Dimension Transporter and transports to White Space.) *'Red Hakaidar': Who are you? *'Ultron Prime': I'm Ultron Prime. I'm working for the Alliance. Help me to stop the heroes together. *'Blue Hakaidar': We're in. *(Ultron Prime, Hakaidar and Hakaidar Squad using a Dimension Transporter and transports to the underground base.) *'of A Team of Two Inazumons' Category:Transcripts